The Fires of My Life
by Hestia's Demigod
Summary: Fury is the son of the Phoenix. He just switched schools to Monster High after being kicked out of his old school. How will he be accustomed with the new school? Rated T for some language and violence here and there.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Monster High!

**Welcome to another fanfic by me! This fanfic is based around my OC and other OCs I made. Hope you readers like it. Also I am a guy and I am very intrigued by the Monster High movies.**

 **Also Disclaimer: I Do Not OWN Monster High or it's characters. Just the OCs.**

 _ **Thoughts**_

" **Dialog"**

Chapter 1: Welcome To Monster High!

 _New school, huh?_ I thought about that the whole way to my new school. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Fury Phoenix. I am 16 years old and 6 feet tall with dark blue skin, straight, dark purple hair and indigo eyes. I have feathered wings and I can fly. My mother is the Phoenix. We just moved in the neighborhood. I switched schools and I now attend Monster High. This school is supposed to be a good school for all monsters. My last school was a boarding school. It sucked.

Anyway, I'm riding my skateboard to Monster High with my earbuds in listening to Bleed Out Boy ( **A/N Fall Out Boy is life)**. I'm wearing a blue unzipped sweater on top of a dark grey shirt with dark grey jeans and smoke grey Frikes ( **Nikes** ). I push myself forward with my wings. I comb my fingers through my medium-short length hair. I keep it brushed back. I made it to the school at and got off my skateboard. I walk towards my locker and open it. I came to the school the other day to get my books and get a locker. I put my books and skateboard in there. Someone taps me on the shoulder and I turn around pulling out my earbud.

"Yes?" I ask. The guy in front of me looks to be about 16. He has light blue skin with medium length off white hair. He's about 6 foot 2 inches tall. A set of glasses sat on his nose. He has a black shirt with jeans and dark blue Frikes.

"Hi. Are you new? I've never seen you around here." He said.

"Yeah. I just moved here. I'm Fury Phoenix." I said.

"The name's Airdrew Nymph." He voiced. As he said that a group of jocks walked by and pelted him with balls of paper. One of them spoke, "Hey Airhead! Let's go at lunch! Can't wait to pummel you!" They walked away barking with laughter.

"Who was that?" I asked. He gave me a terrified look. "That was Barry Beast, Son of Bigfoot and his group of jerks." "Wow. That is one messed up dude. Nice to meet you. I gotta get to class. See ya!" I said giving him a piece sign. "Peace!" He called back.

 _Time to get to class._ I thought. I have all advanced classes. A lot of creachers ( **Creatures if you are not familiar with MH** ) underestimate my level of intellect because of my appearance.

I look at my new schedule. It reads:

 _Ge-Ogre-phy Period 1_

 _Mad Science Period 2_

 _Adv. STEM Period 3_

 _Free Period(Lunch) Period 4_

 _Pre-Clawculus Period 5_

 _Music Period 6_

 _Study Howl Period 7_

Looks like I'm off to Ge-Ogre-phy! I actually like history. I like learning about the past. My favorite subject is actually science. That's why my third elective is Advance STEM. Anyway, I walk towards my class and open the door. I walk in and take a seat next to a ghoul. I set my books down and clicked my pen. I started drawing on a blank piece of paper. "Nice drawing." A voice remarked. I turn to my right to see the most beautiful ghoul in the world. She has light tan skin with brown hair and blonde tips that was down. Her lavender eyes dazzle me. She is wearing a black Twenty-One Skilets ( **Twenty-One Pilots** ) shirt with light blue jeans and mid-leg high boots.

"Thank you?" I'm not really good with conversing with others. I took a deep breath and relaxed. "I'm Fury Phoenix." "I'm Raven Voice." She stated. _A siren. Cool._ I thought. "Nice to meet you." Raven spoke. "Same." I said. That's when the creacher, Mr. Stone, came fluttering in. "Hello students." He said in a gruff voice. He started rambling on about famous cities around the world. From the United States of Scamerica ( **USA** ) to Auscralia ( **Australia** ). He started calling on students, asking where certain places are.

"Mr. Phoenix, can you tell me where the Temple of Delphi is?" He asked.

I looked up from my sketch, "Greece. Delphi, Greece." He nodded and moved on.

Raven whispered to me, "How'd you know that? Not many monsters in this class know that. And we're the smart ones!"

I whispered back, "I'm from Greece. Athens to be exact." She had a surprised look on her face, "Me too! Except I'm from the island of Crete."

I smiled at the fact that I know someone from Greece. The bell rang, signifying that class has ended. "Remember class, your homework for tonight is to write a paper on your scaritage ( **heritage** ) and where your parents are from. I grabbed my things and walked out the classroom. Raven ran up to me.

"So… How do you like Monster High so far?" She asked

"Better than my old school. It was a Manster only boarding school. I was having trouble there so my mom thought a new environment will make it better for me to focus on school." I told her. We parted ways after that. I made it to my second period.

"Mad Science, huh? I like it!" I said. We were doing a science experiment that involved some unknown chemicals. We had to find a way to mix the three different chemicals without causing an explosion. I was the only monster in the class to figure it out. In order to not cause the experiments to explode you have to poor the three chemicals in the beaker at the same time while heating the beaker to speed up the chemical reaction process.

The class ended with the teacher, Mr. Deadukovich or Mr. D, cracking a joke. The whole class burst into laughter as he told us about how he got glow in the dark paint on his private parts. I exited the class and went to the other side of the school for my next class: Advance STEM.

My creature for the next class is, a very funny teacher from what I heard, Mr. Killnes. I walked in the classroom and all the students were in groups of four. Except for one group. It was a group of three. It was comprised of my two new friends and a girl I've never met before. She was wearing a sleeveless bronze breastplate as a shirt with black jeans and black trainers. Airdrew waved me over. I walked towards them.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hey, Fury. This here is Kiella Amazon." Airdrew said.

"Hi!" She said. "Hello." I replied. Raven then asked the creature if I can join their group. Of course he said yes. Today's challenge was to build a robot out of anything they can find in the room.

"That's easy. We can do this. We'll split up the work. Air, Kiella, go find parts to use. I can work on the design and Fury can work on welding the parts together." Raven instructed. She ended the group meeting with οι φιλοι, which is Greek for "friends." We went to do our duties. Airdrew and Kiella brought a plethora of items like a remote control, a combination lock, four wheels, an old fashioned computer monitor, a CPU, tongs, a metal spatula, and an old iTomb ( **iPad** ). I welded all the parts together.

The monitor worked as the body with the legs being the wheels and the arms are the tongs and spatula. The CPU was used to program the robot. The combination lock is an emergency shut off with a combination of 15-9-21. The remote controls what the robot does.

"Great work! You made the best robot I've seen in the whole school!" Mr. Killnes told us. We felt very proud about our accomplishment. The bell rang for us to go to 4th period. We put our robot in the storage room and went off to lunch.

"Finally! I've been waiting all day to eat!" Kiella announced.

"Yeah! It's the best period of the day! Nothing can make lunch go wrong." I shouted.

 **I know that last line may seem a little cliché but hey. It makes the story good. I tried explaining as many monster terms if you are new to the monster language. I hope to update soon! Please R &R!**

 **-Amazon**


	2. Chapter 2: How Wrong Was I

**Hello wonderful viewers! I am back with Chapter 2! I want to thank those that reviewed, favorited my story, and followed it! From now on, I will try my hardest to update as frequently as possible. I also made an edit in the first chapter. I changed Fury's schedule to Pre-Clawculus instead of creative writing. And if you haven't figured it out, they are in sophomore year and are advanced students. Enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Monster High.**

Chapter 2: How Wrong Was I

We went to the lunch line and got our food. We walked to the back of the lunchroom and sat at a table. I looked at Airdrew, he looked like he was about to piss himself.

"What's up bro?" I asked him.

"I'm nervous. Brad said he'd beat me up." He replied.

"Hey, don't worry about it. He probably forgot because he's too stupid."

We all burst into laughter. Our laughter was short lived though. A group of three ghouls walked by and sneered at us. The middle one had blood red skin with yellow eyes and straight, pink hair. She had bat wings and was wearing a fearleading outfit. The ghouls to her left and right looked similar but different. The one on the left had light skin with wavy white hair, white angel wings, and two pink horns coming out of her head. The one on the right had light skin with pink hair, pink bat wings, and a white halo hovering over her head.

"Look at the dorks their dorkly thing!" Said the middle ghoul.

"Go away Succuvannah. Get you and your shitty squad out of here." Raven responded. Succuvannah looked offended while her friends behind her giggled. They then walked away.

"Who were they?" I asked.

"Skanks." Kiella replied.

"Obviously. But really, who are they?" I say.

"The middle one is Succuvannah Intercourse daughter of a Succubus and Brad's ghoulfriend." Raven stated.

"That's a match made in hell!" Airdrew said.

"Totally. The other two are the twins Achera and Ziona. They are both the daughters of an angel and a demon." Kiella added.

 _Note to self: Stay clear of the hoes._ I thought. We started to eat our food. Or at least we tried to. We were interrupted by a yell from across the cafeteria.

"AIRHEAD! I'M COMING FOR YOU!" Yelled Brad.

"Come on! Can't we just eat in peace?" I asked no one.

He stomped over here with his big feet (when say big I mean shoe size 20 US). He grabbed Airdrew by the shirt and lifted him in the air. By this moment, the whole cafeteria was yelling, "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

Brad had his arm pulled back when an impulse push me out of my seat.

"Put him down. Now." I commanded.

The audience's reaction went like this, "OOOOOOOOO."

"What did you say?" Brad gritted his teeth.

"You fucking heard me. Put him down like a good pussy!" I stated defiantly.

"THAT'S IT!" Brad dropped Airdrew and charged towards me fist ready. He was so predictable. I opened my wings and flew straight up. He tripped and fell on his face. I stopped flapping and came back down landing on his back. I left a scorch mark on his jacket. The whole audience was ecstatic. Brad got up and turned to me.

"T-that's cheating!" His voice wavered, "I WANT MY MOMMY!" He ran out of the lunchroom with Succuvannah in tow.

She was trying to comfort him, "It's ok, Braddy-poo. Mommy's here. I know what would make you feel better. A BJ! C'mon, let's go find somewhere to do it."

 _She really needs help._ I thought. I turned to my friends. They looked really shocked.

"That was…" Airdrew started.

"AMAZING!" Kiella shouted.

I smiled, "It was nothing. I've been in my fair share of fights with bullies."

We went back down to the table to finally eat. When we were done eating. There was an announcement through the speakers.

"Hello students of Monster High. This is your Headless Headmistress Bloodgood with a special announcement. Starting next month, we will be holding a competition. The winner of the competition will win $10,000. It is a battle of the bands. To enter you must have Music as a class and have a band. You will be judged on how well you play the music, how the performance was executed, and how well the beat goes with the lyrics. Good day to you all."

"Wow. That sounds cool. I have an idea! We should enter!" I exclaimed.

"That sounds like a good idea! We could practice in the music room!" Raven agreed.

The bell rang for lunch to end. We headed out of the cafeteria wondering what our band name should be, what instruments we should play, and what music to do.

I made it to my next class: Pre-Clawculus. Raven doesn't have Pre-Clawculus so she kept walking. I do have this class with Airdrew and Kiella.

"You like her, don't you?" Kiella asked.

I blushed madly, "What? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You know-" She was cut off.

"Nope! End of conversation." I said. I walked into the classroom with Airdrew in tow laughing.

The creature of this class was a tall ghoul with cream skin and medium length silver hair. She had blue-silver eyes with white glasses. She wore brown pants with a light blue shirt and blue flats.

She walked up to me and said, "Hello! I'm Ms. VanShine."

She was really nice and seemed very humorous.

"I'm Fury. Nice to meet you." I responded. I went and sat down next to Kiella and Airdrew.

"Alright class! Get out your notebooks and open to a new page. Copy the problem on the board." Ms. VanShine disclosed.

I wrote down the problem. I started to solve it when I was interrupted by Kiella.

"I'm being serious. Do you like her? I just want to know." Kiella interrogated.

"Would you drop the topic if I answer the question?" I asked

She nodded her head. "Ok, fine. Yes, I do like her. Happy now? Good." I went back to finishing my math problem.

"Why don't you ask her out?" Kiella asked.

I just stared at her. _Is she being serious right now?_ I thought.

"I literally just met her this morning!" I answered.

"That makes sense." That ended the conversation.

Ms. VanShine started to explain how to solve the problem. She then gave us more problems for us to try out on our own. When we finished, she gave us a new formula for us to copy down. Half way through explaining how to do the formula the bell rang.

"Next period: Music. You guys ready for this?" I asked.

They nodded their heads.

 **Chapter 2 is done. I apologize to my viewers but you were warned that there would be some language usage. Anyway, I have a question to ask you guys: What should the band name be? Put it in a review or PM me. Thank you guys once again!**

 **-Amazon**


End file.
